Cautivo corazón
by Nami Kitsu
Summary: Aun después de la derrota de Aizen, este guarda sus secretos en el hueco mundo… Una niña que tiene algo en común con el shinigami sustituto y Kuchiki Rukia
1. Cautivo Corazón

_**Hace ya un año que no escribo fanfics de Bleach, después de hacer resurgir a mi venita IchiRukista vuelvo a la carga con este fic que se me ocurrió hace poco, espero les guste.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON DEL MAGNÍFICO MAESTRO TITE KUBO AL QUE UN DÍA SECUESTRARE, ARE QUE SE CASE CONMIGO Y ME HAGA UN HIJO XD**_

_Aun después de la derrota de Aizen, este guarda sus secretos en el hueco mundo…_

-¡Kia!-grito la desesperada voz de una mujer, provocando que la aludida despertar sobre saltada, se sentó en la cama se pasó la mano por la frente que se encontraba sudorosa

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó al aire una joven de unos 16 años, delgada, piel blanca cabellos negros por las caderas y unos brillantes ojos ámbar.

-¿pues quien mas tonta?– respondió el sexto espada a la joven, ella le miró tenía una bandeja de comida en las manos, lanzó un suspiro y se giro

-ah eres tu –respondió cansada, Grimmjow frunció el ceño ante la respuesta _¿acaso había alguien más? Más le valía que no,_ pensó el arrancar para dejar la bandeja a un lado y pararse frente a ella mirándola al tiempo que la tomaba por los brazos

-¿qué tipo de contestaciones son esas _mizune_? – la azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida y molesta a la vez, _lo odiaba,_ odiaba ese maldito nombre que los malditos arrancar le daban, la trataban como si fuera una molesta rata, cuando sabía que ella era superior a ellos.

-¡maldita sea no me llames así!– exclamo tan furiosa que el sexto la soltó, se levantó del futon y se alejó, rumbo a el extenso armario de ropa que tenía. Grimmjow la miró extrañado y luego dejo aparecer una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¿qué esperas? Ya has traído el desayuno vete necesito cambiarme –ordenó con altivez la mujercita al espada.

-ah… si –respondió él mientras se acercaba con sumo cuidado para que ella no lo notara –pero antes –dijo cuando estaba cerca de ella, la tomo por la cintura y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente, suavemente la tomo por el mentón y depositó un beso en esos jóvenes labios, ella amaba eso de él, aunque aparentara ser el espada fuerte y bravucón, en el fondo, muy en el fondo y solo con ella él podía ser demasiado tierno y dulce. El arrancar la soltó y luego la miró, ella miraba hacia a otro lado indiferente; rebusco en la mirada ámbar topándose con un cierto brillo en aquellos ojos hermosos, el hombre sonrió para sí.

-¿Por qué sonríes idiota? –cuestionó molesta la ojiambar, ahí estaba… ese maldito orgullo que no sabía de dónde diablos le había salido y que le impedía mostrarle a ese tonto arrancar lo que sentía por él.

-¿yo?... por nada CHIBI –dijo haciendo énfasis en esto último, sabía que a la morena le molestaba el apelativo, porque hacía referencia a su poca estatura en comparación a todos en "Las Noches"

-imbécil –susurró la muchacha

-yo también te quiero estúpida – dijo en tono de burla el de cabellos azules saliendo de la habitación, cuando Grimmjow salió de la habitación, la chica dejo escapar un largo suspiro y una sonrisa de lo que ella catalogaría "tonta", la puerta se abrió de nuevo, el sexto se asomó y miró burlón a la pelinegra –Hey Kia –hablo llamándole por su nombre –no salgas sola de la habitación –la aludida asintió – y quita esa sonrisa de boba – el ceño de Kia se frunció de inmediato y tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo lanzó al ojiazul

-¡ahgr! ¡Pedazo de burro! – más lo único que la almohada golpeo fue la puerta de su "habitación", que más bien podría llamarse un calabozo de cinco estrellas, era un bonito cuarto, totalmente diferente al palacio de las noches, entrar a ese lugar era ir a un lugar diferente. Era un espacio enorme, de paredes lila, una cama matrimonial con un curioso cubre cama negro de estrellas de colores, miles de muñecos de peluche en repisas, un caballete, un escritorio a un lado de un enorme librero, con libros de diferentes escritores humanos, tenía todo lo que un humano podría desear en vida, pero lo que ella quería nadie podía dárselo, _quería una vida y el control de ella, _todas y cada una de las cosas que había en ese cuarto eran el recuerdo de la deuda que tenía con su "padre", Kia suspiró pesadamente, miró la comida que Grimmjow le había dejado y se apresuró a cambiar de ropa.

-¿Cómo está mi querida hija? – cuestionó el Emperador de Las Noches al recién llegado arrancar de cabellos azules

-está bien, Como siempre – respondió en tono seco el espada, Aizen sonrió

-dile que venga más tarde, Tousen ha traído presentes para ella –Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió a la puerta

-como ordene – dijo saliendo del lugar, afuera un trio de espadas le esperaban mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona

-miren que tenemos aquí –exclamo Nnoitra con sátira –la niñera de la Shinigami – el ojiazul fruncio el ceño, pero hizo caso omiso al trio.

-Hey Grimmjow – hablo esta vez Yammy – ¿Qué tal es la rata en la cama? –preguntó sin más el décimo, refiriéndose a Kia con el despectivo apodo, Grimmjow estaba perdiendo los estribos pero se contenía lo mejor posible –supongo que ha de ser muy buena; oye deberías prestármela para jugar un rato – el arrancar de cabellos azules no lo soporto más y se le fue encima al más grande, pero le fue impedido por la mano del 4to espada

-deberías de dejarte de idioteces Grimmjow –habló relajado el de piel blanca, Grimmjow furioso apartó la mano del ojiverde y furioso de fue de ahí –tú también deberías dejar de decir tonterías Yammy –el aludido fruncio levemente el ceño pero no dijo nada –a Aizen sama no le gustaría escuchar que hablaras mal del Kia-san –hablo Ulquiorra apartándose del lugar.

Kia se encontraba reacomodando los muñecos en las repisas de su habitación, para ser más exactos en la repisa cerca de la puerta, se había vestido, desayunado y estaba más aburrida que una ostra así que decidió hacer algo más productivo. Pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un furioso Grimmjow, quien con la misma fuerza cerró la puerta y la tomo bruscamente por la muñeca para luego aventarla a la cama.

-que demo… - intento decir la azabache, pero los labios del espada ya estaban sobre los suyos impidiéndole hablar, al analizar bien la escena la joven se sonrojó, en la cama con su guardián sobre ella, era obvio que ella y el espada habían compartido pequeños he inocentes besos, pero el beso que en ese momento se daban, era diferente a los demás, Kia miró al hombre, notando sus ojos cerrados… el beso era sincero y lo sabía suspiro profundamente y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del mayor.

_Vivo presa de la oscuridad _

_Envuelta por la negra noche _

_Apresada por las tinieblas _

_Forzada por la omnipotencia _

_De la cual solo tú puedes salvar mi Cautivo corazón _


	2. La Fuerza de los Celos

**Hola! Son las 4:24 am y estoy terminado de escribir para poder subir.**

**Muchas gracias a Keyka-chan y Chantii por dejarme review ^¬^ **

**Bueno ahora los disclamers, Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo-sama, a quien algún día secuestrare y obligare a que me haga un hijo para poder quedarme con Bleach y cumplir nuestros sueños IchiRukistas.**

**Bueno sin más las dejo leer! ^.^**

_**Cautivo Corazón**_

_**Capitulo 2: La Fuerza de los Celos**_

-adelante – dijo cuando los toques se escucharon en la puerta, esta se abrió con sigilo y delicadeza dejando ver a Kia, quien se adentro en la habitación.

-Grimmjow dijo que pidió verme – dijo al emperador de las noches

-Tousen ha ido a la tierra y le he pedido que trajera algunos presentes para ti –dijo señalando con la mirada un grupo de cajas envueltas en bonito papel, para Kia era un suplicio el ver esas cajas, había intentado negarse a los costosos regalos que le hacia Aizen, pero él le insistía constantemente y cuando ella se negaba a cumplir sus caprichos, él le echaba en cara esos mismos regalos, así que había aprendido a aceptar los regalos y aceptar las ordenes de su protector –acércate – ordenó el castaño, la joven hizo caso al mayor y de acerco a el una vez frente a él, este la miró y tocó su mejilla –haz crecido mucho Kia, te estas convirtiendo en toda una mujer – dijo esto último en una forma que extraño a la pelinegra, Aizen sonrió –ya puedes irte a tu habitación – la ojimiel asintió tomando los paquete –

-Gracias Aizen-sama –dijo saliendo de la habitación, el aludido se relamió los labios una vez que su "protegida" salía.

A pesar de los pocos minutos que había pasado dentro, el arrancar de cabellos azules lucia desesperado, Kia no le había dirigido la palabra después de lo sucedido en la habitación, el ojiazul suspiro profundamente y se recargo en la pared recordando el momento

_Flash back _

Se encontraba sobre Kia besándola hacia unos minutos que ella había pasado sus brazos por su nuca el entendió que ella quería profundizar el beso, lo sabía a pesar de que la Shinigami fuera demasiado inocente sus instintos la hacían reaccionar, ventajosamente el arrancar mordió levemente el labio de la pelinegra abriéndose paso con la lengua entre los inocentes labios, el sabor de la boca de Kia le volvía loco, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, podía sentir el calor agolpándose en su cuerpo, sus manos actuaron solas dirigiéndose a la pierna de la chica que se encontraba expuesta por la algo corta falda del kimono acaricio la pierna de la morena y comenzó a ascender por ella, pero no conto con que a Kia le pareciera inadecuado lo que hacía con su pierna y con la pierna libre le propinara un golpe al arrancar en la zona más sensible

-¡pedazo de imbécil, intente que decirte que pararas! – gritó molesta la menor sin mirar al arrancar que había rodado levemente por la cama mientras se tapaba el rostro intentando contener un quejido de dolor.

-ahgr… maldita – se quejó sin más

-¡oye! –le gritó al escuchar la forma en que le habló mirándolo molesta, el de cabellos azulado ya se había quitado las manos de la cara

-te estaba gustando –exclamó él al tiempo que ella se ponía roja, cosa que no comprendía y aún menos por qué había actuado así – ¡demonios! ¡¿Porque lo hiciste? – dijo apretándose el hueso de la nariz

-idiota –susurró ella levantándose de la cama, el espada la miró y dijo

-Aizen quiere verte – ella le regreso la mirada y contestó

-vale –dicho esto comenzó a arreglarse el kimono y el cabello para salir de ahí.

_Fin del Flash Back_

El peliazul suspiró, después de esas cosas que había dicho el Décimo, una gran cantidad de ira se acumuló en su cuerpo, Kia no sería de nadie, nadie más podría probar eso labios y mucho menos tocar esa blanca y delicada piel, si bien no sabía porque había actuado así al entrar en el cuarto de la Shinigami, lo único que le venía a la mente era esa palabra que no quería creer que fuera cierto

"_**celos**_"

Esa palabra le invadía la mente impidiéndole concentrarse o prestar atención a algo, tal como lo hacía ahora.

-¿nos vamos o vas a seguir ahí parado? – Pregunto con algo de molestia la ojiambar, el arrancar fruncio el ceño, detestaba su "autoritaria" forma de hablar –toma, ayúdame a cargar esto –dijo dándole las cajas de regalos humanos Grimmjow fruncio el ceño tomando las cajas mientras miraba a la Shinigami caminar rumbo a su habitación

-imbécil –dijo para si mismo el.

-¿la has visto Gin? – pregunto Aizen a su mano derecha una vez que la jovencita salió de la habitación, el peliblanco sonrió dando a entender que si –quien lo diría, inteligente poderosa e incluso se ha vuelto muy hermosa, mucho mas que su madre –ante el comentario del castaño Ichimaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, el Emperador había llamado hermosa a Kia – seria bueno experimentar que nacería de una vizard y un Shinigami con los poderes del Hōgyoku– Gin fruncio el ceño curioso y luego sonrió

-seria interesante –dijo para cerrar el tema

Había llegado a la habitación de la Shinigami, Grimmjow había dejado los "obsequios" en la cama y la chica de disponía a abrirlos

-detesto esto –dijo mientras quitaba el papel que envolvía los paquetes – que me gusten las cosas humanas no significa que me pueda manipular con regalitos – suspiro la morena

-entonces ¿porque los aceptas? –preguntó el ojiazul mientras observaba curioso el contenido de los paquetes

-porque me obliga a aceptarlos –el espada fruncio el ceño

-¿ah si?, ¿con que te chantajea Aizen para que le aceptes sus regalitos humanos? – Kia le miró a los ojos y mentalmente le susurró un _**TÚ**_

-eso no te importa –dijo bajando de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta con una pequeña caja en la mano – me voy – anunció la mujercita

-¿Cómo que te vas tonta? – cuestionó mientras la tomaba por la muñeca

-si… me largo, si no te molesta iré a ver Tousen-san para que me explique el uso de este aparato humano –dicho esto se soltó de la mano del hombre y salió de la habitación

-tonta –susurró el arrancar y unos minutos después abandonó la habitación con dirección al desierto. Kia caminaba tranquila rumbo a donde podía sentir el reiatsu del antiguo ex-capitán

-pero miren lo que trajo la basura – dijo la voz del octavo espada – pero si es Kia la pequeña Shinigami zorra –la aludida hizo caso omiso ante el comentario del científico loco de las noches, _ella era mejor que eso_ pensó la menor– ¿Por qué no vienes un rato y dejas que te quite un poco de cabello o piel para estudiarte? –hablo el peli rosado enterrando sus uñas en el hombro de la chica

-¡duele! –Se quejo Kia soltándose y del agarre encaró al arrancar – déjeme en paz –ordenó furiosa mirando despectivamente al científico, este sonrió sarcástico e intentó tomarla por el hombro, cosa que le fue impedida ya que un trozo de lo que parecía ser piedra letal le atravesó el hombro al espada

-maldita –dijo este, la ojiambar hizo un delicado movimiento con la mano e inmediatamente el trozo de la piedra se desvaneció en el aire –así que ese es tu famoso poder ¿he?, eres capaz de crear cosas y destruirlas a partir de las partículas espirituales –las ojinaranjas orbes del arrancar se llenaron de locura e intento alcanzar a la Shinigami, esta rápidamente creo un escudo con las partículas para protegerse del ataque de Szayel, el cual nunca llegó ya que fue impedido por el cuarto espada.

-¿que es lo que crees que haces Szayel? –cuestionó seriamente el arrancar de piel blanca reteniendo la mano del peli rosa, este entre cerró los ojos y furioso se soltó del ojiverde para alejarse de ahí furioso

-Ulquiorra-san – susurró la mujercita mientras lo veía, este dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra, fruncio un poco el ceño, a pesar de que ella no sabia nada del mundo humano ella lo trataba como uno, pero de alguna manera no le molestaba no mucho, relajo el ceño y luego dijo

-no debería estar aquí, ¿Dónde esta Grimmjow? –

-en mi habitación, le ordené que no me siguiera – el de piel mas blanca entrecerró los ojos y luego sentencio con suma seriedad

-podría haberle ocurrido algo, Aizen-sama se molestaría mucho –

-entiendo… pero quería ir donde Tousen-san – dijo en voz baja la menor

-en ese caso la acompañare hasta ahí – Kia suspiró y asintió mientras caminaba junto al Murciélago por el pasillo.

-hey Jaegerjaquez, entra ya, llevas varios minutos decidiendo entrar o no –dijo la vieja voz de un arrancar dentro de una cabaña en medio del Bosque de Menos

-cállate viejo –musitó el sexto un hombre de apariencia mayor, cabello largo negro, ojos de igual color y mascara se asemejaba a la silueta de un cuervo emprendiendo el vuelo

-para ti Edogāaran-sama muchachito insolente – el peliazul hizo una mueca de burla y se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa del anciano, este en temas mas serios preguntó – ¿a que debo tu visita Grimmjow? Ya que es muy difícil verte por aquí si Kia-sama no viene contigo –el peliazul le miró serio y dijo

-es sobre ella por lo que he venido a verte – respondió el ojiazul.

Fin del cap. 2


	3. Protegerte

**Konnichiwa gentesita ^¬^, ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz navidad o si no una mejor que la mia, gomen x tardar tanto, quería subirles capitulo para navidad pero mi flojera, la perdida de mi perrito Renji (si así le puse) y que mi mamá no me deje estar en la pc tanto tiempo complica mi existencia u.u ok pero basta de cosas tristes y aburridas **

**¡los disclamers!**

**Los personajes de Bleach no son mios son de mi futura victima de violación Tite Kubo *¬* ejem ejem digo del gran maestro Tite Kubo hehe, Kia, Edogāaran y alguno mas son creaciones locas de mi mente ^¬^ ya sin mas ¡el cap!**

**Disfruten ^¬^**

-estoy aburrida –suspiraba Kia mientras veía por ese inmenso ventanal que daba directo al desierto de las noches, se encontraba sola puesto que desde el día en que Szayel le atacó su "guardián" desapareció misteriosamente por unas horas, este actuaba muy extraño, la evitaba e incluso ya ni siquiera la besaba, por mas que ella le provocara al mojar sus labios y cosas por el estilo –estúpido Grimmjow – estaba mas que segura que lo extrañaba, decaída tomó el IPod que Tousen bajo instrucciones de Aizen sama le había traído y se puso a escuchar música; afuera de la habitación el arrancar de cabellos azules se comía la cabeza con todas las cosas que el viejo arrancar del Bosque.

_FLASH BACK _

-entonces ¿Qué pasa con Kia-sama? –Cuestiono el arrancar de apariencia mayor al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa y le pasaba una taza con un contenido extraño – ¿acaso sigues de pervertido?– Grimmjow abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego frunciendo el ceño

-no sé de que hablas maldito viejo – Edogāaran soltó una carcajada

-sabes de lo que hablo, ¿acaso crees que no se lo que pasa entre Kia y tu? – el sexto enarco una ceja – hablo que si vas a besar a Kia-sama te cerciores de que nadie los vea y que no te pases de pervertido –Grimmjow lo miró el viejo enserio sabia lo que pasaba entre el y la Shinigami –gracias a la "educación" que Aizen le dio a Kia ella es mas inocente que cualquiera a su edad, no te sobrepases con ella solo porque no sabe que un beso puede llevar mas haya – Grimmjow suspiro y relajadamente.

-no planeo obligar a Kia a algo que no quiera –

-lo se –dijo el anciano mirándole con seriedad –pero le estas adentrando a algo que ella desconoce, la estarías engañando así que es mejor que calmes tus instintos antes de la que lastimes –

-maldición viejo, no es por instintos, hay algo que me impulsa a besarla, no es solo pasión, ella tiene algo que me hace querer estar con ella en todo momento, Quiero protegerla. – Afirmó el espada mirando al viejo con suma seguridad, después de esto el mayor sonrió.

-muy bien Jaegerjaquez –y luego le dio una palmada al aludido y continuo –estas enamorado de tu protegida – Grimmjow miró a Edogāaran con sorpresa y mosqueado contestó

-estas loco –dijo saliendo estrepitosamente de la cabaña

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El arrancar se quedo pensativo ante el recuerdo, ¿de verdad estaba enamorado de Kia?, luego negó con la cabeza, no podía estar enamorado, no. Grimmjow suspiró y lentamente entro a la habitación de la azabache, cuando entró completamente se topo con la Shinigami profundamente dormida, se veía tan linda abrazaba un pequeño peluche que no había visto antes, llevaba puestos los audífonos del aparato que Aizen le había echo traer, seguramente se había quedado dormida mientras escuchaba música, se acercó para cubrirla con una pequeña cobija vieja de bebé, cuando se acercó y entonces fue cuando lo notó, sus labios rosas estaban entreabiertos como pidiéndole que le besara, el espada se acercó lentamente a ella con la intención de besarla, cuando ella comenzó a hablar dormida.

_**En los sueños de Kia**_

Estaba en un cuarto pintado de un alegre color lila,

-Kaito por favor cuida de tu hermanita– escucho decir a la misma voz de la mujer que en anteriores sueños había gritado, pronto escucho una vocecita responder afirmativamente, minutos después unos pasitos se escucharon, pronto dejaron ver a un niño de unos 5 años de piel algo bronceada, cabellos despeinados de color naranja con unos mechones negros y ojos amatista.

-Kia-chan –le parecía hablar el niño – te cuidare bien y seré un buen hermano mayor – exclamó feliz con una gran sonrisa entonces todo acabó

_**Fin del sueño **_

-¡Kaito! – gritó la azabache levantándose de golpe y paso dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz a su guardián, el golpe de su cabeza a la nariz del arrancar la hizo despertar en seco.

-¡ahgrr! –Grito el peliazul sobándose el puente de la nariz – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa idiota? – la ojiambar le miró sorprendida

-lo siento –"¿lo sentía? ¿Kia estaba hablando enserio?" se preguntó, antes de disculparse la pelinegra prefería discutir antes de asumir que estaba equivocada

-¿pasa algo? – Kia le miró con tristeza, Grimmjow quería ser paciente pero ese nombre que antes había salido le provocaba celos, arto el espada la tomo por los brazos e hizo que le mirara –no se quien sea ese tal Kaito, pero te diré una cosa, ¡me gustas! –la Shinigami abrió los ojos sorprendida le gustaba al idiota de Grimmjow.

-ha… ¿hablas en serio? –Preguntó sonrojada, el ojiazul le miró y asintió levemente –bu… bueno yo– dijo la mujercita levantándose rumbo a la puerta de su habitación para salir de esa situación, pero las manos del arrancar la retuvieron en un abrazo

-no entiendo muy bien como o porque, pero quiero protegerte – le dijo el Espada, Kia le miró sorprendida y correspondió el abrazo

-Grimmjow –le llamó haciendo que este le mirara – ese Kaito… creo que es mi hermano – el arrancar le miró con sorpresa.

-debo ir a ver a Halibel-san –el espada soltó el abrazo dejando libre a la ojimiel, ella se encaminó a la puerta.

-Chibi –le llamó el hombre antes de que saliera –voy a protegerte –Kia solo sonrió y asintió después, su pecho se lleno de calidez, nadie le había dicho antes que le protegería, sonrió para si misma mientras caminaba donde la 3er espada debía estar.

Fin del Cap. 3

**Ficha Técnica XD**

**Nombre:** Waise Kia (キア・ワイセ)

**Edad:** 17 años

**Cabello:** Negro

**Ojos:** cafés

**Altura:** 151cm

**Peso:** 38 kg

**Tipo de sangre:** B

**Nació el:** 8 de julio

**Poderes:** hasta ahora solo ha demostrado que puede cambiar las partículas espirituales a su antojo

**Algunas curiosidades**

*****Tiene debilidad por los objetos del mundo humano

*muestra preferencia por la ropa de colores oscuros

*su manga favorito es Zombie Powder

*colecciona objetos con figura de Cráneo

*su comida favorita son las fresas con chocolate

*tiene sueños acerca de su pasado

*es la única que se refiere a Ulquiorra con un termino humano sin que este le regañe

*el verdadero nombre de Kia es, Kiara, significa: pureza, ternura, pasión, inteligencia y carácter, también asociada con esperanza o vida y divinidad.

Ejemplo del significado de esperanza y vida:

"charco de agua del desierto"

Ejemplo del significado de divinidad:

"diamante del cielo que guía al sol" "Guía de dios a la luz"

*el apellido Waise le fue dado por Edogāaran, ya que significa huérfana en alemán

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, estuvo muy cortito pero pudieron conocer mas de Kia ^¬^, bueno gracias a Keyka-chan que siempre me deja review y a ****Any KisuKy que me dejo review en el capitulo pasado**

**Bueno ya me voy que ya es tarde hehe, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Byebye ^¬^**


	4. La Vida entre La Muerte

_**Wow! Primer capitulo del año! Se siente genial ^.^ tenia planeado subirles esto el viernes por lo de día de reyes y eso, pero mi pequeño Isshin (mi linda mascotita ^.^) enfermo y la preocupación se llevo mi inspiración ya cuando casi terminaba, pero bueno como siempre le agradezco a Keyka-chan y a Any KisuKy por dejarme review siempre ^-^ y ya sin mas DISCLAMERS!**_

_**Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo sama el futuro padre de mi bebé XD, por el contrario, Kia y Edogāaran son TODOS míos, ya sin mas EL CAPITULO!**_

-mmm –se quejo por séptima vez la pequeña Shinigami, su guardián solo enarcaba la ceja con molestia – ¡demonios! –dejo salir la joven – ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde escuche esa canción? –hacia unos días que la pelinegra había despertado con una canción en la cabeza cuyo origen no lograba recordar

-haz buscado en el aparato que te trajo Tousen –preguntó el ojiazul intentando ser de ayuda

-si, he escuchado cada una de las canciones y nada no es ninguna –Grimmjow cerró los ojos al tiempo que pensaba

-¿y si tuviera que ver con el tal Kaito? –

-no lo creo, la canción la cantaba una mujer –corrigió en un plan despreocupado

-a menos que esa mujer fuera…-Kia le miró entendiendo lo que el espada quería decir

-¿Qué ella fuera que? –pregunto la mas chica esperando la respuesta que quería oír

-ah nada debo irme – la pelinegra fruncio el entrecejo y le tomo por la muñeca

-tengo que decirte algo – Grimmjow suspiró

-lo siento… mas tarde Chibi – contesto con algo de tristeza, la ojimiel suspiro y asintió, sin mas el espada salió de la habitación, dejando a Kia sola, ella se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos intentando recordar la canción.

_**Ah jikan wo koe kono subete wo**_  
>ah este amor que lo envuelve todo<p>

_**tsutsumu ai ha**_

Va más allá del tiempo

_**sotto toki wo kasane**_

Acumula el tiempo con cuidado  
><em><strong>hyakunen saki mo tsuyoku hikaru...<strong>_

y brillará con fuerza, incluso luego de cien años

_**hitotsu mune ga aketeita basho e**_

este lazo sin igual regresara  
><em><strong>hokatabutsu to nai kizuna ga kaeri tsuku<strong>_

al único lugar abierto a mi corazón

_**ano hi mabushi sugita**_

aquel día ese mundo deslumbrante  
><em><strong>sekai ga itai hodo ni yasashi...<strong>_

Se sentía tan tierno que llego a ser doloroso

_**hitori sora wo miagerareru you ni tsuyoku nareru kara...**_

Porque me are más fuerte…

Kia abrió los ojos precipitadamente, _tal vez podría tener una pista_ pensó.

-mmm – se quejo una última vez –tal vez mas tarde –susurro cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la voz de la canción.

* * *

><p>-hey viejo ya llegue – anuncio el espada entrando a la casa del arrancar, este que lo esperaba le miró molesto y dijo<p>

-si piensas llegar tarde podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar a mi casa – el peliazul solo hizo mala cara ante el comentario y se sentó.

-tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo –dijo Grimmjow, Edogāaran asintió

-te escucho –

-hace unos días Kia comenzó a tener sueños muy raros, primero era una mujer gritando su nombre desesperadamente, luego dice haber soñado con un niño pequeño que dijo q era su hermano y justo ayer soñó con una canción cantada por mujer de los primeros sueños –ante este ultimo comentario el mayor le miró extrañado –tengo una corazonada de que esa mujer tal vez podría… -

-ser su madre – dijo cerrando los ojos – ¿Qué decía la canción? – Grimmjow le miró serio y luego respondió

-cosas sobre el amor, que va mas haya del tiempo –

-mmm Grimmjow lo que te voy a decir debes prometer no contarlo mucho menos a Kia-sama – el espada asintió

-efectivamente la mujer de la canción es la madre de Kia-sama – el menor fruncio el ceño

-pero si Aizen dijo que ella era huérfana – el pelinegro lanzó una carcajada y luego exclamo

-y crees las cosas que dice ese embustero, hace 15 años él mandó a secuestrar a Kia-sama – el pantera enarcó una ceja

-¿y para que quería el un bebé? –

-ay muchacho, parece que no te das cuenta, en unos meses el padre de Kia-sama se convertirá en el "Shinigami" más fuerte y será el quien derrote al cobarde de Aizen –

-¿co.. como? –

-¿nunca has notado la fuerza que tiene el Reiatsu de Kia-sama? Ella es la hija de dos poderosos Shinigamis inclusive su padre es un vizard –el peliazul fruncio el ceño y pregunto otra vez.

-¿Por qué dices que su padre se convertirá, acaso cuando se llevaron a Kia no era ya el mas fuerte? ¿Cómo fue posible que no pudiera evitar que ella fuera robada? –el arrancar mayor sonrió y dijo

-porque ese poderoso Shinigami aun era un bebé – el espada fruncio aun mas el ceño confundido.

-un momento viejo, ¿como es q hace 15 años el padre de Kia era un bebé? –el mayor sonrió nuevamente y con una sonrisa acongojada dijo

-Kia-sama no pertenece a este tiempo, como te lo dije el padre de Kia va a convertirse en un obstáculo para Aizen, él fue prevenido de este evento y creo un objeto para viajar al tiempo y poder robarse a Kia, luego de eso regresaron a la época –

-¿Qué paso después? ¿quien cuidó de Kia? Por lo que supe Aizen llego hace poco al Hueco mundo– Edogāaran asintió

-yo junto a Nelliel-san fuimos los encargados de cuidar a Kia-sama y entrenarle –el arrancar le miró– poco después yo deje las filas de Aizen y Nelliel se quedo para cuidar de Kia-sama, pero por lo que supe cuando volví a ver a Kia-sama Nelliel y su fracción desaparecieron poco después de que yo me fui y ella se quedo sola –

-mmm –musitó el peliazul

-tienes que cuidar de Kia-sama, protégela de lo que sea, ella y yo confiamos en ti –

-tu la trajiste ¿verdad viejo? – los ojos del mayor se mostraron opacos y llenos de tristeza

-si – inesperadamente Grimmjow le sonrió –es algo de lo que me arrepentiré siempre – el espada se levantó para ir rumbo a la puerta

-no te arrepientas viejo, gracias a ti pude conocerla –exclamo y sin mas salió de la cabaña

-tonto arrancar, estas perdidamente enamorado de la que podría volverse tu enemiga – dijo el viejo viendo al joven espada marchar.

* * *

><p>-entonces no se lo has dicho –exclamo con seriedad la tercera espada<p>

-no –dijo Kia agachando la cabeza ante la expectante mirada de la fracción de la rubia

-eres una tonta – exclamo la arrancar de castaños cabellos –como puedes fijarte en semejante tonto como Grimmjow –

-y lo que es peor –dijo la arrancar serpiente – no poder decirle lo que sientes –

-ese tipo no vale la pena no sé que le ves – hablo esta vez Apacci mientras la Shinigami seguía cabizbaja

-basta las tres –ordenó la tercer espada para luego dirigirse a Kia – levanta el rostro, y no hagas caso a este trio de torpes – la pelinegra le miró – él te dijo que le gustas ¿no? –la ojimiel asintió –entonces serás una tonta si no se lo dices – le sonrió la rubia y la Shinigami le correspondió la sonrisa y salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes decir un "gracias Harribel-san "

-ah! ¡Pero Harribel-sama! –exclamo la de cabellos azules

-déjala, Grimmjow será un verdadero idiota, pero la hará sentir viva, Kia tiene que vivir por que ella es la vida entre la muerte, ella es la esperanza en el hueco mundo.

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daba quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a su habitación, seguramente el espada ya estaba ahí, vio la puerta de su habitación cada vez mas cerca, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no esperó para abrir la puerta

-Grimmjow tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo mirando a la sombra que se encontraba sentada en la cama

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle a Grimmjow… Kia? –dijo una voz que siempre lograba paralizarle

-A… Aizen-sama –dijo asustada la pelinegra.

Fin del Cap. 4


	5. Amor, El espia

_**Hola hola a tods! **_

_**He renacido desde mi habitación para traerles este fic, me tarde un buen pero pues andaba en mis depresiones, pero ya salí y aquí estoy trayéndoles un capitulo mas largo, yeiii, bueno ya gracias nuevamente a **__** Keyka-chan y Any KisuKy que siempre se acuerdan de dejarme un review, y a Onihime200 q también me ha dejado un review :D ahora los disclamers!**_

_**Bleach no es mio es de mi amado Troll Tite Kubo al que obligare que me haga un hijo X3, eso di Kia y Edogāaran si son absolutamente mios :) **_

_**Sin mas los dejo con el capi!**_

-entonces Kia, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirle a Grimmjow? –la pelinegra se mordió el labio temerosa y con ojos asustados contesto.

-na… nada Aizen-sama – el castaño miró a la paralizada ojimiel y lentamente se acercó a ella, una vez cerca la tomó por el mentón haciendo que la mirara

-eres una mescla perfecta, hermosa como tu madre y fuerte como tu padre –la Shinigami le miró confundida – has crecido mucho Kia nunca me imagine que esa niña que siempre intentaba lucir como un muchachito se volvería tan hermosa – Aizen sonrió triunfante mientras ella apartaba su mirada –claro tienes de donde heredarlo –esta vez tomó un mechón de cabello y con cuidado disfruto el olor de su cabello, "fresa" pensó el emperador soltando el mechón para acercarse con elegancia a la cabeza de la azabache, esta vez oliendo desde tras de su oreja hasta el cuello, Kia tembló nerviosa ante la proximidad del hombre, este sonreía triunfante ante cada uno de las reacciones de su protegida –Kia… mírame – la menor así lo hizo, el la sorprendió capturando sus labios en un beso, ella se sentía temerosa, el beso no era cálido como los de Grimmjow, era tosco frio y en lugar de hacerle sentir bien le provocaba mucho asco, harta de la terrible sensación le alejo usando la fuerza de sus brazos, así se separaron, se limpio los labios ante la mirada molesta del castaño, con violencia la tomó por los hombros ante la asustada mirada color miel

-¿no te gusto? –Kia abrió los ojos sorpresa –me debes la vida Kiara y es tiempo que comiences a pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ti – la pelinegra fruncio el ceño ante el nombre por el cual le llamó el emperador de las noches.

-yo no quise esto, yo no le pedí que me separara de mis padres –contesto furiosa la ojiambar, el emperador de las noches frunció el ceño y abofeteo a la joven.

-tu no sabes de lo que hablas – exclamo el castaño

-¡claro que si!, ¡de otra manera ella no gritaría mi nombre con desesperación! –Aizen la miró con asombro

-esas son tonterías tuyas tu madre te regalo conmigo, ella te odiaba, yo te he dado todo estarías muerta si no hubiera sido por mi –Kia apretó fuertemente los puños

-¡me hubiera dejado morir! ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte antes que pasar por todo lo que he pasado!– Aizen intento acercarse pero la azabache se lo impidió generando una especie de burbuja de partículas espirituales –vallase – dijo Kia aterrada, Aizen sonrió ante la reacción de la joven.

-mañana comienzas un nuevo entrenamiento –la pelinegra se sorprendió y vio salir al castaño.

* * *

><p>El arrancar de cabellos azules abrió lentamente la puerta topándose con la chica hecha un ovillo en la cama, la miro extrañado y se acercó a ella con sutileza<p>

-hey Kia –susurro al ver a la chica dormida, observo su pacifico rostro dormir, recorrió cada uno de sus detalles y sonrió para si hasta que noto cierto rasgo de una lagrima que recorría su mejilla, automáticamente fruncio el ceño y agito un hombro de la azabache para que despertara –Kia ya volví –dijo removiéndola una vez mas, ella solo dejo salir una queja para después abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con su guardián.

-mmm ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con voz adormilada mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos el espada la miró con sorpresa

-¡oye! No te duermas –exclamo de nuevo agitándola por el brazo, Kia abrió nuevamente los ojos y le dijo

-tengo sueño – y dicho esto cerro los ojos de nuevo se volteo del otro lado de la cama, lo que ella no espero fue el peso al lado de la cama, inmediatamente abrió los ojos para comenzar a protestar pero cuando menos se dio cuenta sus palabras fueron evitadas por un beso de parte de su guardián.

-veo que la princesa ya despertó –dijo en broma Grimmjow,

-cállate – Kia fruncio el ceño y lo golpeo con una mullida almohada con tanta fuerza que tiró al ojiazul de la cama.

-¿pero que diablos te pasa? –pregunto molesto mientras se paraba del suelo

-a mi nada –Kia le sonrió burlonamente, poniéndose de pie en la cama al tiempo que se acercaba para besar al espada, estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que el aire le hizo falta, Grimmjow hablo primero.

-¿porque estabas llorando? – Kia le miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada

-tonterías – "mentira" dijo mentalmente Grimmjow el sabia que Kia no era de las que lloraba por cualquier cosa, llorar representaba para ella la palabra debilidad.

-no creas que me tragare ese cuento – Kia lo miró con dulzura y nuevamente dijo

-de verdad no importa, solo son tonterías estoy bien vale – le sonrió el arrancar se tranquilizó– a todo esto donde estabas tu, regrese de ver a Harribel-san y tu no estabas –

-mmm fui a ver al viejo –

-¿Cómo esta Edogāaran-sama? –

-el viejo esta bien… como siempre tonta –

-acompáñame a verlo ¿si?, hace mucho que no paro en su cabaña – el peliazul lanzó un suspiro y asintió –espérame afuera tengo cosas que llevarle – dijo empujándole afuera de su habitación, cuando se lo proponía ella podía ser muy fuerte.

* * *

><p>-Kaname desde mañana comenzaras a entrenar a Kia, es momento de que desarrolle sus capacidades como Shinigami si queremos que domine sus poderes hollow para la guerra –<p>

-si Aizen-sama –dijo el de piel oscura

-muy bien tenemos ya todo listo –exclamo el emperador de las noches sonriente

-¿lista? –cuestiono Grimmjow

-sip – el espada se agacho para que la pelinegra se montara sobre su espalda

-bien, agárrate fuerte y vámonos –dijo una vez que la ojiambar se acomodó seguido de esto el arrancar uso su sonido para llegar mas rápido

* * *

><p>-¿sentiste eso Starrk? –pregunto Lilynette, el aludido asintió<p>

-es Kia-chan y Grimmjow ¿pero que hacen saliendo de las noches? –se preguntó el haciendo que la pequeña también se pusiera a pensar

-esto solo significa que les ira mal – el castaño solo asintió

* * *

><p>-Harribel-san – dijo Apacci llamando la atención de la rubia<p>

-lo se Apacci, Kia y Grimmjow se dirigen al bosque de los menos y lo mas probable sea que Aizen sama ya se haya percatado de que ellos no están aquí –

-eso solo significa –susurró Mila Rose

-que Aizen los castigara a ambos –completo Sun Sun llevándose una mano a la boca para taparla, Harribel solo sintió mucha preocupación

* * *

><p>En el basto desierto del hueco mundo cuatro figuras se visualizaban corriendo, una pequeña al frente 2 detrás de ella y una mas persiguiéndolos, de pronto la pequeña paro de golpe haciendo que los 2 de atrás no se pudieran detener precipitándose al suelo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Nell-chan? – pregunto Dondochakka al verle mirar al horizonte, Pesche miro hacia donde ella lo hacia

-es ella- susurro Guatiche

-Kia-sama –exclamó la pequeña de cabellos verdes al mismo tiempo que sin darse cuenta desprendía un poco de su energía espiritual

* * *

><p>-¿pasa algo? –preguntó el peliazul a su protegida<p>

-no… solo sentí un reiatsu especial, que hace mucho no sentía –

-entonces ¿todo esta bien? –

-si todo bien, continua –dijo mirando extrañada el lugar donde sentía la presencia

* * *

><p>-¿sintió eso Aizen-sama? – preguntó Ichimaru con una sonrisa socarrona<p>

-si, eso significa que Kia tendrá muchos problemas – dictaminó el castaño y enseguida dijo –Kaname envía a Ulquiorra que los siga –

-si Aizen sama – dijo antes de salir en busca de la 4ta espada

-bueno ya llegamos –dijo Grimmjow agachándose para que la Shinigami se bajara de su espalda, una vez que se bajó, el peliazul emprendió camino

-Grimmjow espera –dijo sujetándole la mano –hay algo que quiero decirte –él la miro curioso y paso saliva, Kia agacho la cabeza y dijo – ¿recuerdas eso de que te gusto y quieres protegerme? –El arrancar asintió –tu… también me gustas, y yo… bueno estoy… enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo –

-baka, enamorarte de un idiota como yo – exclamo él acercándose mas a ella para robarle un beso que Kia, cosa que ella correspondió rápidamente –

-ejem –escucharon ambos cosa que hizo que se separan, Kia estaba totalmente roja

-¡Edogāaran-san! –exclamó con felicidad Kia

-que has estado haciendo últimamente, hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarme – dijo para abrazarla y caminar hacia la casa, Grimmjow los seguía de cerca

-lo siento, he traído libros nuevos – dijo ella mostrando un par de libros, al tiempo que entraban en la casa, desde lo lejos Ulquiorra observaba a los tres, Kia miro a su alrededor y accidentalmente se percató de su presencia y sintió pánico.

-con que Edogāaran – dijo para si Ulquiorra, esperaría a que ellos se marcharan, no estaba muy seguro de querer mostrarle a Aizen lo que él había presenciado.

Fin del cap. 5

_**Bueno que les parecio? Un review? **_

_**Bueno los dejo un abrazo y un besote ^^ byebye**_


End file.
